Various forms of implement hitches heretofore have been provided for use with tandem earthworking implements. However, most tandem implement hitches do not include structure whereby the rear implement of a tandem implement assembly may be shifted laterally relative to the forward implement thereof. Further, while some implement hitches are constructed in a manner whereby the implement trailed therebehind may be laterally shifted relative to the towing vehicle, in many instances a need arises for a tandem implement hitch operable to automatically limit lateral shifting of the rear implement.
Examples of hitch constructions including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,210,735, 1,962,423, 1,998,032, 2,600,016, 2,992,660, 3,398,975 and 3,487,448.